Netherlandsball
Netherlandsball, aka Dutchball, is another Western European countryball. His clay is bordered by Germany's and Belgium's. Despite what people assume, marijuana is illegal in Netherlandsball. However, it is heavily decriminalized, with people being allowed to buy up to five grams in coffeshops. People are even able to grow up to five plants in the privacy of their own home. Official Twitter History Netherlandsball is the son of Spainball, and he was born in the 1500s. He was taken away by his half brother Austriaball but got his independence in 1678 after fighting a war with him, helped by his aunt Franceball, and changed his name from the long Austrian Netherlandsball to Dutch Republicball. Around this time, he developed interests such as navigation, trade, and colonising, as seen by his sons Dutch East Indiesball (now known as Indonesiaball) and Surinameball. His clay was anschlussed by Franceball, in 1795/6, and when she left in 1814, he changed his name to United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball, still unaware of his sons with Franceball Belgiumball and Luxembourgball, later delivered and raised by UKball. In the Great War, Netherlandsball chose to remain neutral as his neighbours Reichtangle and UKball fought over his estranged son Belgiumball's clay, but was raped by Nazi Germanyball in 1940, and his clay was anschlussed for four years, along with all the Jewcubes he had sheltered from Nazi Germanyball. After his distant cousin Canadaball liberated him, he reluctantly gave his sons Indonesiaball independence in 1948, and Surinameball in 1975. He joined the EU, his cousin in 1957 as a founding member, and now spends his days smoking weed with his smoking buddies Jamaicaball and Uruguayball, and building dams. He is also a founding member of NATOball in 1949. Personality Netherlandsball is usually stoned. Most of the time he can be found smoking weed with Jamaicaball and Uruguayball. In the tiny bit of time that he's not high, he's friendly to most countries. He actually has a lot of money for a stoner, and is a very good swimmer since most of the time his clay is underwater. The best friend of Netherlandsball is Canadaball. Canadaball freed Netherlandsball in the Second World War. He is very good at building dams to protect his clay from flooding. 1 Day he doesn't smoke sunday, then he has to build dams!!! Relationships *Belgiumball and Luxembourgball - Estranged sons: meh. *Franceball - Former lover: The less said, the better *Indonesiaball - My unappreciative and very rebellious son.gib satay and student. *Surinameball - He's a good lad. My favourite son! *South Africaball - Son who speaks weird Dutch. *Argentinaball - Where our Queen comes from *Netherlands Antillesball - Uh... haven't spoken to him in a bit. **Arubaball - He left the NA in 1986, end of story. **Curacaoball - Who? Oh, him. He's good, I guess? *Sealandball - Yuo will never be recognized, you irrelevant little shit country. *Spainball - Estranged father. Defeated me in 2010 FIFA World Cup, got my beautifull revenge in 2014 FIFA World Cup by 5-1! *Jamaicaball and Uruguayball - Smoking buddies. *Austriaball - Estranged half-brother. Less said the better. *Canadaball - Pretty nice guy. Let me hang out at his place for a while when Naziball kicked me out. He managed to "talk" him back into letting me go home. I send flowers every year to thank him. *Sea - IS OF WORST ENEMY!!! DEFEATED IN 1953! HAHAHA!!!!! REMOVE SEA LEVEL RISES! Provinceballs * North Hollandball - He's alright. * South Hollandball - He's different then North Hollandball * Drentheball * Flevolandball - All of his clay is under the water. * Frieslandball - Farmer, cows * Gelderlandball - His name sounds like money in Dutch. * Groningenball - More farmers and cows * Limburgball - Has the only mountain in the country. * North Brabantball * Overijsselball * Utrechtball * Zeelandball - The sea nearly killed him in 1953. Gallery Hollandball+is+best+ball+ 2314348b02809ec25e81f316b047cc46.png YRCjSPK.png Hollandball.png Netherlandsball and Bangladeshball.png|Netherlandsball of making fun of Bangladeshball Screen_Shot_2014-03-10_at_1.27.09_AM.png Suprise anslush.png SDGi7dg32dh7q8.png 0RSm19f.png Invasions.png Dutch Family Tree.png South Africa can into Donut.png Immigration Physics.png Dutchy Citty.png Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Party Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Anschluss Category:Weed Category:Dutch speaking countryball Category:Danish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Netherlands Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Netherlandsball Category:Atheist Category:WeedCounties